Together
by TealTigre77
Summary: Severus and Sirius are soul bonded and no one knows...yet. Will start at the end of the Marauders era and continue throughout the movies with a few changes along the way. Severus/Sirius M/M don't like, don't read.


**First time writing this pair and anything Harry Potter. Would love some comments to see if this should keep going.**

**Chapter 1~ The Beginning **

He was shocked.

For years he hated the _Slytherin_, the word spoken with venom even within his head, from the moment he first laid eyes on him at the train station. He tormented the boy throughout their school years. But as he looks back he realizes how much he truly cared for the boy. He sees that he acted just as a boy child would act to a girl he had a crush on, by being mean and pulling her hair to get her attention. At the end of his final year at Hogwarts he fears that the love of his life will leave him without ever knowing his feelings.

He himself is afraid. For him, Sirius Black, is in love with one Severus Snape.

When Severus first got the letter inviting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was ecstatic. He thought he was finally going to get away from his abusive father and make real friends. But all his hopes were crushed when the boys who foolishly call themselves the Marauders decide to ruthlessly torment him. Even going so far as to attempt murder by werewolf. He knew Remus wasn't to blame for that incident, the boy was to kind, yet the only one he could feel pure hatred for was James Potter.

For some unbeknown reason he just could not bring himself to despise Black despite all of his shortcomings and cruelties. He would never admit it out loud but he found the Sex God of Gryffindor to be just as beautiful as the girls gossiping about him exaggerated, if not more so. Black had a wit to him that drew Snape in along with his stormy grey eyes that were nearly hidden by his long, wavy, dark hair.

Severus pushed the thoughts of Black away and reminded himself that after today he would never have to see him or his little friends again. And he ignored the twinge his heart gave at the thought.

Sirius Black decided to ignore the thoughts of what his friends would say and walked up to Snape, who had his backed turned, determined to have a proper conversation with the boy before they left Hogwarts for good.

"Hey Snape, got a second?" Sirius spoke quietly making Severus jump and spin on his heel to face him, hand ready to grab his wand.

"What do you want you mangy mutt", Severus all but snarled at Sirius making his chest constrict painfully at the sound of hurt barely audible through the anger in his voice.

"I was wondering if we could have a chat", he paused, then added, "privately".

Severus looked at him with dark calculating eyes, ones that Sirius soon found himself lost in. He was brought out of the depths of the onyx abyss by a timid and wary "okay Black".

They quickly walked through the halls until the came to an alcove rarely passed by others. They sat across from each other and stormy grey meet black. Neither moved nor spoke for what felt like eternity and nothing at the same time. The longer their eyes were locked the more they felt the all too familiar tug get stronger. Severus feared that he would be pulled right into the others chest with its strength. The force that appeared that day on the train only intensified every time they spoke or made eye contact. Both have fought against the attraction for years, refusing to acknowledge what it was, finally giving up. Before either knew what happened or who initiated it, the distance between them vanished and their lips smashed together. They moved in a fluid passion filled frenzy as one, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly.

As they kissed the force that pulled them together shifted. It transformed, changing shape as the strength of the kiss increased until a gold light blinded both the boys. Unable to pull apart, they watched through closed eyes as the two fires with them reached toward one another, flames intertwining so elaborately that it was impossible to pull apart.

No one was around to see the gold light engulf the two boys and disappear with a flash. Remaining gold flecks throughout the air.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. The boys separated with equal looks of shock on their face.

"What the hell was that?!" Sirius breathed harshly unable to properly speak from the lack of air he was still trying to recover.

"Well…" Severus started unsure how to explain what he thinks just happened.


End file.
